


Doppelganger

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a plane ride to a mission. Aaron Cross has joined forces with the IMF. Jane Carter can't get over the uncanny resemblance between Aaron and Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 03/29/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic March Madness Challenge. This was a bonus challenge for those that did not make the final 4. The challenge was to write 600 words or less about two of Renner's characters having some kind of interaction. It is a work of fiction based on two characters played by Renner.

    Jane Carter lay back on the bed enjoying every fucking minute thinking it was so much better than she could have even imagined in her fantasies. She couldn’t do much more than moan as Aaron’s tongue was so sensually filling her mouth while he rubbed his thumbs in circles around her nipples. Brandt’s fingers were pumping inside her as his thumb slowly stroked her clit.   
    Brandt whispered in her ear, “Mmm, you are so wet have you been thinking about this, Jane? Wondering what it would be like to have both of us at the same time? Are you going come for us?”  
    His words tipped her over the edge as his fingers moved faster and Aaron pinched her nipples.   
    When she came back down to earth, she opened her eyes and looked at both men who smiled back at her. They looked from her to each other and by some silent communication they moved positions. Aaron moved so she could take him in her mouth while Brandt got very busy with his glorious tongue between her legs. She looked up at Aaron while she alternately sucked then licked him, the expression on his face and the moans coming out of his mouth were driving her wild as was the fact that she couldn’t see Brandt from her position, but oh could she feel him. Aaron came right before she did, she sucked him dry while Brandt held her thighs wide with his large hands and made her scream with his lips and tongue.   
      Aaron pulled her back into his arms so she was leaning against his chest. He brought a hand to her face, turning her up to give her a deep kiss. He pulled away and Brandt leaned down from above to give her a deep kiss as well. She looked at him as he parted her legs, a condom already on. As he pushed into her slowly, she moaned. She wrapped her legs around him, watching the veins on his arms as he held himself over her and began to move faster. Aaron had his hands on her breasts, pulling her nipples as he told her much he loved watching Brandt fuck her.   
    “Are you going to come for us again, Jane?” he said in a low voice.  
    “Oh god, yes,” she answered.  
    “Jane? Jane?”  
    She opened her eyes..... Fuck. She was on the plane and Aaron was saying her name quietly next to her. She’d been dreaming. Her panties were soaked, and Aaron was looking at her with a slight smile on his face asking if she was okay.   
    “Yes, I’m fine, just a dream. Did I say anything?”  
    “No, you were just smiling. A good dream I take it then?” She couldn’t tell if he was being truthful or just a gentleman. She smiled at him and nodded. He moved back to his seat. Brandt was the other side of the plane.  
    They were on their way to a mission. Ethan had run into Aaron almost mistaking him for Brandt on one of their previous missions. The chance meeting resulted in Aaron becoming a member of their team. Jane’s heard of everyone having a doppelgänger before; she’d just never believed it. That aspect has been an added bonus on occasions. The two men get along well sharing many similar traits yet with two very distinctive personalities. For Jane it’s fueled some very racy fantasies.  
      
     Jane is sitting at the bar when she hear’s a low voice in her ear,   
    “We’re game if you are.”  
     She looks up and they are both standing there.


End file.
